My Twins
by tmarionlie
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun kembar, namun tak identik. Luhan tak tau jika adik kembarnya ternyata diam-diam mencintainya. [HunHan] [INCEST]


**MY TWINS**

**.**

By tmarionlie

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Little Hurt, Romance, **Incest**, Yadong

Rate : M / Lemon ( Explisit Sex Scene ) / NC 21

Length : Oneshoot ( 3083 words )

.

.

**WARNING!**

Ini ff Incest….so bagi yang nggak suka Incest harap **Out** dengan segera…okehh, sip!

.

.

.

**-My Twins-**

**.**

**.**

_**Standart disclaimer applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-All Luhan POV-

.

Brakkkk!

Bantingan pintu itu mengagetkanku.

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sehun seperti ini.

"Yoora...kau tunggu disini sebentar ya..." kataku pada Kim Yoora, pacar baruku.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, menampilkan dua lesung pipi favoritku. Ah, Kim Yoora memang sangat cantik, pasti banyak namja yang menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku jadi kekasihnya.

Aku mengecup pipinya sebentar, mengelus kepalanya sekilas, lalu melangkahkan kakiku kearah tangga yang menuju lantai atas,ke kamar saudara kembarku, Sehun.

cklekk'

Kulihat Sehun kini sedang menghisap sebuah rokok, membuat darah tinggiku naik. Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan merebut rokok itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan menyentuh benda ini! benda ini tak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

Sehun tersenyum sinis, lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu, keluar dari kamar dengan cuek, membanting pintu kamarnya sekali lagi, dan membiarkanku berdiri dikamarnya sendirian.

Aku memijit pelipisku. Aku _stress_ menghadapi sikapnya. Aku tak tau alasannya, tapi Sehun selalu bersikap seperti ini jika aku membawa pacarku ke rumah. Sudah berkali-kali aku

bertanya padanya,apa alasan dia bersikap seperti itu, tapi Sehun tak pernah menjawab. Adik kembarku itu memang tak banyak bicara, dan hal itu sering membuatku selalu berspekulasi sendiri.

Satu-satunya alasan konyol yang kupikirkan adalah mungkin karena dia cemburu karena aku memiliki kekasih, sedangkan dia tidak. Sehun tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, dengan gadis manapun.

Konyol bukan?

Kalian harus tau, meskipun kami kembar, tapi Sehun jauh lebih tampan dariku, apalagi sifatnya sangat _cool_ dan misterius. Aku sangat yakin pasti para gadis mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi entah kenapa tak ada satupun yang memikat hatinya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia bersikap seperti ini, sudah tak terhitung lagi jika mengingat aku sudah mulai berpacaran sejak aku masih duduk di JHS.

Aku keluar lagi dari kamar Sehun, lalu melangkah turun lagi. Kulihat dia sedang bermain piano saat ini. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Sehun...aku akan pergi mengantar Yoora pulang...kau mau kubelikan sesuatu? aku akan membelinya setelah mengantar Yoora"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

"Aku tak butuh apapun, aku hanya butuh kau...cepat kembali jika kau sudah selesai mengantarkan gadis itu"

"Baiklah..." kataku, lalu akupun pergi.

.

**-skip time-**

.

Aku baru saja sampai rumah. Aku membuka pintu utama dan melihat Sehun kini menyandar ditembok tepat disamping pintu utama sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku setelah menutup pintu.

"Menunggumu" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh" kataku sambil melangkah masuk kearah dapur dan meletakkan minuman kaleng yang baru kubeli tadi kedalam kulkas.

Aku baru saja berdiri setelah menyusun kaleng-kaleng minuman itu, lalu menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik, namun aku dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran dengan sikapnya.

"Putuskan gadis itu...aku tak suka kau berpacaran dengannya"

Aku memutar bola mataku.

Lagi-lagi masalah ini. Selalu itu yang dia katakan jika aku memiliki pacar baru, menyuruhku putus dengan pacarku. Aku tak tau kenapa dia tak suka dengan semua pacar-pacarku.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi dengan Kim Yoora? gadis itu sangat baik Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi aku tak suka jika kau dengannya" jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa? apa lagi yang membuatmu tak menyukai pacarku?"

Dia tak menjawab.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Aku sudah bosan. Aku muak dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku bosan selalu diatur olehnya.

"Aku muak Sehun! katakan saja sekarang, kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini,eoh? kau iri karena aku selalu berpacaran dengan gadis cantik sedangkan kau tak punya satupun?" kataku jengkel.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Itukan alasannya? jika benar,maka cepatlah memilih salah satu gadis yang memuja-mujamu, jadi kau tak perlu iri padaku!"

"DIAM!"

Sehun menonjok keras _body_ kulkas yang ada disamping kiri leherku, membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Pasti kulkas itu sudah penyok sekarang. 

"Se-Sehun..." kataku _shock_. Aku memang baru kali ini melihatnya marah.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengerti Luhan! kenapa kau tak bisa memahami kenapa sikapku seperti ini? aku bukan tak menyukai gadis-gadis itu, tapi aku tak rela melihatmu berpacaran dengan mereka...hatiku sangat sakit...aku menderita Oh Luhan!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku bingung dengan ucapannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud?

"Kau...k-kenapa tak rela melihatku berpacaran d-dengan mereka...?"

Sehun menatapku lembut,lalu mendekat dan mengurungku dengan tangannya.

"Kau pikir kenapa? heummm?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa sikap kembaranku ini sangat aneh?

"Aku...tak tau..." jawabku jujur.

Sehun mengarahkan tangan kanannya kewajahku dan membelai pipi kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Astaga...ada apa dengannya?

"Se-Sehun..." panggilku, mencoba menyadarkannya.

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu kembali menatapku lembut.

Kami sama-sama diam, dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan..."

DEGG!

Aku membelalak lebar. Apa-apaan kembaranku ini?

"Sehun...apa maksudmu? kita saudara kandung!." kataku mengingatkan.

"Aku tau, dan aku tak peduli"

"Tap-"

Mataku kembali terbelalak lebar, dan kini jantungku mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

Sehun menciumku.

Di bibir.

Ya Tuhan...

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan...jangan menolakku…." ucapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menciumku dan melumat lembut bibirku.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa...tapi aku tak mampu melawannya. Aku terbuai oleh ciuman lembutnya. Akhirnya yang kulakukan kini adalah memeluk lehernya, lalu membalas ciuman lembutnya...

.

-End Luhan POV-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Six Month Later…._

Luhan langsung keluar dengan cepat begitu mobil sampai di depan rumah mereka. Pintu mobil berdebam keras karena Luhan membantingnya sekuat tenaga, lalu kakinya berayun cepat sedikit menghentak kesal menuju kedalam rumah.

Sehun mengikuti langkah saudara kembar tak identiknya itu dengan tak kalah cepat. Emosi juga menguasai otaknya saat ini. Sehun setengah berlari ketika Luhan sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Sehun tak ingin kalah cepat. Jika Luhan sudah berhasil masuk kedalam, berarti dia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara pada saudaranya itu karena pria mungil dan cantik itu pasti akan mengurung diri didalam kamarnya tanpa mau mendengarkan Sehun.

Grepp!

Sehun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya emosi, diikuti upaya keras menghentakkan tangan adik kembarnya agar terlepas dari tangannya sendiri. Dan ketika upaya itu tak berhasil dengan tindakan...

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun!" upaya Luhan yang terakhir, dengan ucapan.

Tapi adik kembarnya itu malah menariknya, membawa tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Hentikan Oh Luhan...jangan seperti ini, kumohon...kau menyakitiku…."

Luhan berontak, tapi pelukan adiknya semakin mengerat. Segala upayanya untuk menjauhi Sehun gagal dan Luhan menangis.

"Sehun...berhentilah bersikap seperti ini...sadarlah…aku _hyung_-mu...kita dilahirkan dari satu rahim yang sama...kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku ikut jatuh dalam cinta terlarang ini...aku hanya mencoba menjadi lurus...hubungan kita ini omong kosong Oh Sehun" kata Luhan frustasi.

Sehun seperti tertohok saat mendengar ucapan kakak kembarnya itu. Tapi Sehun tak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Ketika melihat Luhan bermesraan lagi dengan seorang gadis beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya seolah tak lagi berpijak di bumi ini.

Sehun mengerti segalanya salah. Perasaan cintanya pada Luhan memang adalah kesalahan. Tapi Sehun tak ingin memikirkannya. Apalagi beberapa waktu belakangan ini Luhan sudah membalas perasaannya. Mereka bahkan sudah saling sutuju untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ayolah...Sehun baru saja merasakan bahagia itu beberapa saat, baru sebentar, dan kini Luhan malah ingin kembali dan menginginkan dia sadar pada kenyataan bahwa mereka memang saudara kembar, satu darah, lahir dari rahim yang sama. Sehun tak bisa menerima itu semua.

"Luhan...bisakah kau lupakan saja jika kita ini saudara? bisakah?" mohon Sehun.

"Tidak! kau adalah saudaraku...adik kembarku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu!" pekik Luhan frustasi.

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata basah Luhan dengan gurat wajah tersiksanya. Yeah...Sehun memang tersiksa dengan kenyataan yang ada. Mereka memang kembar. Mereka memang saudara sedarah. Itu semua adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..." kata Sehun lagi...perih.

Luhan hanya diam, kemudian melepaskan diri dan berbalik, menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ingin mati saja _hyung_...aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini..."

Kata-kata Sehun sontak menghentikan langkah Luhan. Luhan geram. Dengan penuh amarah Luhan berbalik, namun Sehun tak lagi berada disana. Luhan menatap nanar kesekeliling, dan menangkap siluet tubuh adiknya yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Luhan mencengkram pegangan tangga, mengikuti gerakan tubuh adiknya dengan matanya. Mata rusanya sontak membulat ketika melihat Sehun menyambar sebuah _petite_ _knife_ dan membuka kancing lengan kemeja hitamnya lalu menarik lengan kemejanya itu hingga ke siku.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan ngeri.

Seperti orang gila Luhan berlari. Bahkan beberapa kali Luhan tersandung dan Luhan tak perduli seberapa banyak tubuhnya terbentur. Luhan hanya ingin cepat menuju adiknya.

Sementara Sehun sudah dalam posisi siap menyayat nadinya sendiri. _Petite_ _knife_ digenggamannya sudah sempat menggores sedikit kulit pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dengan keras kelantai.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menemukan kakak kembarnya yang tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yang basah.

"Jangan Sehun...hiks...kumohon jangan..."

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya mematung diposisi berdirinya dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan mendekat, merapat pada tubuh adiknya, memeluk tubuh Sehun sambil gemetaran. Memeluk dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan Sehun...jangan tinggalkan aku...tidak boleh….." isak Luhan.

Darah Sehun berdesir. Apa yang dimaksud kakak kembarnya ini? Ah, Sehun butuh kepastian.

"Apa maksudmu? bukankah lebih baik jika aku mati? aku hanya akan pergi ke neraka sendirian, aku tak akan membawamu..." kata Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak...bawa aku bersamamu Sehun...bawa aku..."

Sehun meraih wajah kakaknya itu, menatap marah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Luhan? Jangan mempermainkan perasaanku!"

Luhan menghapus airmatanya, lalu meremas kemeja yang dikenakan adiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu...jadi mulai sekarang mari kita lupakan saja jika kita ini bersaudara..." kata Luhan sebelum menarik kain kemeja yang digenggamnya dan menyambar bibir tipis adiknya itu, melumatnya sedikit kasar.

Sehun merinding. Dengan sedikit gemetaran tangannya mencengkram pinggang Luhan, lalu bibirnya bergerak membalas setiap ciuman kakak kembarnya itu.

Tubuh mereka bergerak. Tanpa melepaskan kontak bibir, Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan ketembok. Dengan nafas yang sudah tak beraturan ciuman mereka berlangsung semakin _intens_. Kedua kepala saling bergerak kearah berlawanan, dan tangan Sehun sudah berkelana kebagian-bagian tubuh kakak kembarnya itu.

Luhan tersentak ketika kedua tangan Sehun meremas bongkahan bokongnya dengan kuat, memilin daging padat itu dengan gerakan memutar yang sensual hingga Luhan terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena mulutnya tak sanggup untuk tak mendesah.

Kesempatan ini digunakan Sehun untuk mengecupi leher putih mulus milik kakaknya itu hingga meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Sementara Luhan mencengkram keras bahu Sehun sambil memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka.

"Hhhhh...Lulu _hyung_... bisakah kita melakukan ini? aku hhhh...ingin memilikimu seutuhnya _hyung_..." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, lalu mengulum telinga itu dengan sangat bernafsu.

Luhan menggeliat resah. Telinga adalah bagian tubuh paling sensitif miliknya, dan Luhan kembali mendesah _sexy_.

"Bawa aku...enggghh...kekamar Sehunhhh..." pinta Luhan, menjawab permohonan Sehun secara tak langsung.

.

.

Brukk!

Tubuh mungil Luhan terjatuh diatas ranjang, dan Sehun langsung mengambil posisi diatasnya. Tangan Sehun menarik cepat kaus dan apa-apa yang melekat ditubuh kakaknya hingga Luhan _naked_.

Luhan pun tak mau kalah. Dia bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan berdiri dengan lututnya, lalu melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja hitam Sehun dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Kemaja itupun melayang dan mendarat diatas meja belajar Luhan hingga lampu belajar milik Luhan terjatuh kelantai dan pecah. Ah, abaikan saja segalanya, Sehun dan Luhan tak perduli.

Bibir mereka saling bertaut lagi. Mengecup dan saling menghisap _intens_. Bahkan suara kecipak bibir itu terdengar jelas diwarnai dengan suara nafas yang saling memburu.

Tangan Luhan meraba-raba dada Sehun, berputar dua kali lalu menjalar kebawah. Dalam sekali sentakan pengait jeans milik Sehun sudah terbuka. Luhan memutus kontak bibir mereka dan mendorong Sehun hingga terlentang diatas ranjang, memposisikan tubuh telanjangnya diatas kaki Sehun, lalu menurunkan _zipper_ jeans Sehun hingga _underware_ milik adik kembarnya itu terlihat jelas. Luhan melorotkan jeans adiknya dan lagi-lagi membuangnya asal. Dengan gerakan menggoda Luhan mengusap gundukan dibalik _underware_ Sehun yang belum terbuka sampai adik kembarnya yang tampan itu menahan nafas dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Enngghhh..._hyung_...jangan menggoda...ugghhh" Sehun menggeram frustasi ketika Luhan malah meremas miliknya sedikit kuat.

Sehun bangkit dengan cepat, lalu menarik Luhan hingga terlentang, kemudian membuka _underware_ miliknya terburu-buru hingga penis besarnya bergelantungan bebas. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan meraup bibir menggoda kakak kembarnya itu dengan cepat. Pinggulnya bergerak sedikit, sengaja ingin menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis kakak kembarnya. Luhan mengerang nikmat ditengah-tengah ciuman _intens_ itu.

Luhan berguling lagi, kini menindih Sehun. Bibir mereka lagi-lagi bertautan sampai Luhan menarik kepalanya mundur dan tersenyum sangat manis pada adiknya. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, lalu ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kau sangat liar _hyung_..." bisik Sehun.

"Begitu?" kata Luhan, lalu sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah bergerak memutar, mengangkangi wajahnya.

Sehun membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lalu mengerang nikmat saat merasakan penisnya tiba-tiba saja sudah tenggelam kedalam mulut mungil Luhan yang basah dan hangat. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menggantungnya diudara ketika merasakan penisnya digelitik oleh lidah Luhan yang nakal. Dan akibat gerakannya itu, pipinya membentur penis Luhan dengan sedikit keras. Mata sipit Sehun menatap penis yang bergelantungan didepan wajahnya itu dengan lapar. Dalam sepersekian detik saja penis Luhan sudah diraupnya dan dihisapinya dengan semangat, membuat Luhan memekik keras.

Luhan melepaskan penis Sehun sebentar, lalu mendesah nikmat saat merasa penisnya dijilati adiknya dengan brutal.

"Aahh...ahhh..."

Luhan menunduk lagi dan kembali menghisapi penis Sehun lebih kencang, sampai pipi-pipinya mengempis. Hingga Luhan merasakan Sehun membeku seketika saat mulutnya terasa penuh oleh tembakan-tembakan sperma Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan penis Sehun setelah menelan semua cairan Sehun kedalam tenggorokannya. Lalu kembali mendesah karena hisapan Sehun pada penisnya kembali berlanjut.

Luhan menggaruk sprei dengan frustasi ketika perutnya terasa sangat kejang. Entah disadarinya atau tidak pinggulnya malah bergerak maju mundur memompa miliknya dalam mulut Sehun yang menghisap penisnya dengan semangat.

"Akh"

Luhan menghisap _twinsball_ Sehun dengan kuat ketika spermanya keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Hisapan-hisapan kecil pada penisnya dirasakan Luhan setelah dia orgasme barusan. Sepertinya Sehun sedang menelan spermanya dengan rakus disana.

Luhan terengah-engah. Bibirnya mengecupi penis Sehun beberapa kali hingga akhirnya melepaskannya dan kembali berputar hingga wajahnya menemukan wajah tampan adiknya.

Sehun berguling, lalu menciumi bibir Luhan lagi penuh nafsu. Penisnya sudah kembali bangun dan Sehun sudah sangat mendambakan _hole_ Luhan.

Sehun tak ingin terburu-buru meski nafsunya sudah memuncak sampai diubun-ubun. Bibirnya masih sempat mengecupi setiap inci kulit tubuh Luhan dan membuat lebih banyak _kissmark_ ditubuh saudara kembarnya itu. Sehun menunggu miliknya benar-benar keras sambil menghisapi _nipple_ Luhan berganti-gantian. Penisnya menekan-nekan pusar Luhan. Tangan kanannya menarik kaki kiri Luhan dan menggantungkan kaki Luhan ketengkuknya sendiri, lalu Sehun memindahkan tangannya kearah cincin berkerut Luhan, menusuk kedalam sampai Luhan mendesah frustasi dan menjambak rambut Sehun sampai acak-acakan.

Sehun membebaskan _nipple_ Luhan, lalu melirik sebentar pada penisnya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai saat melihat penisnya yang mengacung tegak. Sehun menyentuh miliknya sendiri dan terkekeh saat merasakan betapa keras dan perkasanya penis kebanggaannya itu.

_~Oh my…lubangku pasti robek!_~ batin Luhan ngeri.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Ayo kita ke inti sayang..." bisik Sehun mesra.

Luhan mengangguk pasrah dan menyambar bibir adiknya lagi. Luhan merasa sedikit cemas namun isi kepalanya sudah berkabut dan tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain ingin menuntaskan hasrat laknatnya dengan _sex_ yang hebat bersama adiknya itu.

Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan, lalu menggesekkan ujung penisnya pada permukaan _hole_ Luhan, mendorong pelan beberapa kali untuk melebarkan lubang Luhan lalu menusuk keras dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akhhhhh"

Luhan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

"Sakit Sehun..." rengek Luhan.

Sehun mengecup pipi kembarannya lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sakit...ini _sex_ pertama kita sayang...tahan sedikit, heummm?" bujuk Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekali sebelum berdiri dengan lututnya. Tangannya memegangi kaki Luhan yang menggantung di pundaknya dan menciumi betis Luhan beberapa kali sebelum pinggulnya mulai bergerak.

"Akh...sakit..." erang Luhan.

"Sabar sayang..." bujuk Sehun.

Sehun menciumi betis Luhan lagi lalu menurunkan kaki Luhan, melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan hingga benar-benar mengangkang. Sehun menatap penisnya yang keluar masuk dengan lambat pada lubang Luhan.

Sehun sedang mencari.

"Ugghhhh" erang Luhan nikmat.

Dapat.

Sehun menyeringai lagi, dan menusuk lagi ketempat yang sama.

"Ahhhh...sssssshhhh" Luhan mendesis nikmat sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Disini sayang?" kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." kata Sehun.

Sehun mencengram erat kedua paha Luhan sebagai pegangan, lalu menusuk cepat ketitik yang sama berulang-ulang. Dan Luhan menjerit-jerit nikmat karena ulahnya.

"Akh...akh...ahhhh...Se...hunhhh...akhhh!"

Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Aaahhh...ini sangat nikmat Lu...aahhhh…."

Luhan menggeram frustasi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bantal dengan kuat saat penisnya kembali meledak dan menyemburkan spermanya sendiri, bahkan tanpa disentuh. Sensasi geli pada prostatnya yang dihajar Sehun sudah cukup membuat penisnya tergoda untuk kembali klimaks hebat.

Sehun semakin cepat bergerak ketika merasakan perutnya mengejang dan terasa menggerumbul kebawah. Sesuatu akan meledak lagi dan Sehun sudah tak tahan ingin mengeluarkannya di lubang kakaknya.

"Akh...akh...akh..."

Tubuh Luhan melengkung karena prostatnya benar-benar ditabrak keras oleh ujung penis Sehun dan sekejap setelahnya lubangnya sudah terasa basah dan hangat.

Sehun masih bergerak bahkan setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Penisnya masih tegak, setidaknya biarkan penis perkasanya itu memanjakan prostat Luhan sebelum terkulai lemas. Suara kecipak dua organ itu semakin terdengar nyaring karena lubang Luhan yang memang sudah basah oleh cairan Sehun.

Luhan kembali mendesah nikmat, penisnya bangun lagi. Luhan merasa kacau. Sehun masih terus bergerak, padahal orgasmenya sudah didapatnya. Dan kini Luhan takut miliknya sendiri tak terpuaskan karena penisnya telah benar-benar bangun.

"Sehun...kau...akhhh...tak boleh berhenti….ughhhh..."

"Tenanglah…..penisku masih tegak _hyung_...dia masih sanggup memanjakanmu sebentar lagi..."

"Tapi...ughhh...bagaimana kalau dia...akh..."

Luhan tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat ini Luhan menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya, lalu mengintip penis Sehun yang memang benar-benar belum menyerah dan masih keluar masuk lubangnya dengan perkasa.

"Ugghhh...ssssh..." Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi keatas bantal.

Beberapa tusukan dilakukan Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun berhenti dan mencabut miliknya keluar. Luhan menatap kecewa.

"Apa dia sudah selesai?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Aku lelah hyung..."

Luhan berdecak, lalu menarik kasar tubuh Sehun hingga berdebam diatas ranjang.

"Aku yang akan menunggangimu, ck!"

Dan Luhan benar-benar melakukannya. Oh, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Luhan masih tetap pada kodratnya, hanya posisinya saja yang kini berada diatas.

Luhan memasukkan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tegak dengan cepat kedalam lubangnya, lalu Luhan mulai bergerak cepat diatas tubuh Sehun. Tangannya sibuk memijat miliknya sendiri dengan mata terpejam dan mendesah-desah nikmat.

Pandangan Sehun berkabut. Ditatapnya Luhan yang sedang bergerak lincah itu dengan tatapan bodoh. Ah, Luhan memang sangat mempesona. Bibir pria cantik itu mendesah terbuka. Keringat membasahi kulitnya yang halus. Sehun terangsang lagi.

Dengan satu tarikan Sehun kembali merubah posisi. Kini Luhan dipaksanya berpegangan pada _headboard_ ranjang, dengan posisi menungging.

Sehun menusuk lubang Luhan lagi dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya mengambil alih penis Luhan dan memijatnya dengan kencang. Bibir tipisnya mengecupi bahu Luhan yang berkeringat dan mereka kembali mendesah hebat dalam kamar itu.

Beberapa menit bertarung keduanya mendapatkan klimaks mereka kembali, lalu keduanya ambruk keatas ranjang.

"Ah...ini sangat melelahkan Sehunnie..."

"Ya...tapi _sex_ kita berlangsung hebat _hyung_..."

"Setuju" kata Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Kau sangat nikmat sayang..." kata Sehun, sambil mengelus bongkahan bokong Luhan yang halus.

"Dan kau sangat hebat" puji Luhan sambil meremas pelan penis adiknya.

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekali.

"Kau milikku Oh Luhan…dan mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya tak boleh ada lagi penolakan!" klaim Sehun.

"Setuju" kata Luhan.

Dan keduanya kembali terlarut dalam ciuman yang dalam dan bergairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Maap….ini aku **_**repost**_** ulang….yang kemaren terhapus…huks…**

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
